On Fire
by numb-butt
Summary: Lu Xun couldn't help but teach Xiao Qiao. LX/XQ.


Dynasty Warriors (c) Koei

AN: This couple needs more love, really. Can no one see how cute they look together? Also, I really don't know much about Lu Xun.

* * *

"I don't get it! Why do we even have to do this?" Xiao Qiao huffed, the arrow in her hand slipping away from her grip once more.

"Because Lord Father commanded so," Da Qiao replied calmly, easily mastering the task at hand.

That was something the younger Qiao was constantly jealous of – how her sister always managed to every single thing perfectly, without any real effort. Not to mention that _everyone_ loved her and thought her to be the most beautiful person to have walked the lands. People only ever considered Xiao Qiao brainless and annoying, it made her unhappy. There was so much more to her than she lead on to be, no one took the time to learn more though, not even her own sister.

Shaking her lightly colored hair out, Xiao Qiao sighed quietly to herself. She couldn't hate her sister and she knew that. She just… wanted someone to notice her, the way Sun Ce did her sister.

"Something troubling you, miladies?" A soft voice asked from atop a chestnut colored horse.

Both girls swiftly moving their gazes upwards, they bowed instantly and called out in unison, "Lord Lu Xun!"

That's right, Xiao Qiao recalled, he was given the pleasure of babysitting them while the rest of Wu was away on a campaign. Which didn't exactly make sense – why didn't they bring him? He was important, right? Young, though. Yeah, important but young.

Smiling at them, he replied, "You're practicing the bow and arrow? Why don't you show me what you know?"

Xiao Qiao immediately paled; the tactician would surely inform her father that she wasn't making any progress. Plus, there was no way of talking her way out of it now that her sister was happily complying by hitting not too far from the bulls eye on the target. Darn it, she'd have to do her best to impress.

Reluctantly hoisting the bow up, she positioned the arrow with careful hands, filled with complete concentration… until she caught sight of Lu Xun's pearly white smile her way. Since when did he smile? And at her of all people? No, she thought, it was probably at sis. Taking on quick glance back and forth, she realized it really _was _for her. And if that wasn't enough, the guy was hopping off his horse and making his way over to her general direction.

"Need help?" The tanned boy offered, his chocolate brown hair falling down in the most perfect style.

Plenty, she wanted to say but bit it back, just nodding instead, her stomach getting an odd feeling.

Now, Xiao Qiao was never the type to be nervous around the male race, but when she felt those secure arms incase her small form, she definitely rethought it over. She couldn't explain it, he was so warm and secure. It made her feel comfortable yet vulnerable at the same time – if that made sense.

"Here," He said, his hot breathe tickling her ear. Moving his hand to be on top of Xiao Qiao's, Lu Xun felt his insides melt – honestly, he had no idea how he was still keeping his cool. Any other time he tried his best to impress the girl, he'd made a fool of himself – like falling off a horse while accepting her challenge to race or dropping a candle on her dress when he was walking around the halls at night and bumped in to her.

"Uh, Lord Lu Xun?" The girl squeaked from beneath him. Realizing his head was plunged up high in the clouds, he quickly returned to reality and hummed at her in response. "What's next?" She asked, curiosity flashing through her emerald eyes.

After a short moment of collecting himself, Lu Xun continued by taking the Qiao's other hand and positioning the arrow and readjusting her tensed shoulder. "Relax," He whispered in her ear, ignoring an obvious stare directed their way.

Shivering at the sensation going down her neck and holding back the urge to run away to hide her growing blush, she breathed shallowly. Calm down, Xiao Qiao screamed inside her mind, he's just helping, it doesn't mean anything! Just a friend helping a friend… right?

"And release," The brunet commanded happily, proud of himself when the arrow pierced the bulls eye. "Good job," He added as he stepped away for a breather.

Her eyes widened and mouth dropped open, staring in disbelief. She'd outdone her sister! _The_ Da Qiao! Man, oh man! She had to thank Lu Xun, just _had_ to!

Twirling around, a great big grin plastered to her face, Xiao Qiao leapt at the tactician, surprising him greatly. Her arms around his neck and legs bent upwards, Lu Xun really had no choice but to hold her close, heat rushing to his face. He'd imagined them this close so many times before this, but it was hard to enjoy it being out in the open like this. It'd be improper if her father was to catch them – what with her being engaged and everything – and he'd very well be kicked out of Wu for all he knew. It didn't help that he held nothing but an indescribable feeling for the girl.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Xiao Qiao squealed, pulling away shortly after.

"Think nothing of it," Lu Xun replied, smiling bashfully.

Not too soon after, a messenger rode up to them, demanding that Lu Xun was to report back to the main building for a meeting. Once both were gone – shared smiles on both parties behalf – Xiao Qiao turned to her sister, giggling gleefully to herself. Da Qiao, on the other hand, just sighed and grinned none too innocently.

Noticing her sister's odd behavior, Xiao Qiao blinked and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," She stated, averting her gaze, that Cheshire grin still in place.

Tilting her head slightly, it took a while, but when she finally recognized that look, she clammed up and fidgeted with a strand of her hair. She didn't like Lu Xun. He's cute is all… and smells like pine. And is funny. Smart. Her age.

Okay, so she liked him a little. A whole lot of little.


End file.
